Suspicions
by MadHope
Summary: One-Shot. Tommy has suspicions about Dil... That's it, really. Slash, don't like, don't read! From Tommy's point of view, NOT Dil/Tommy. Rated T because of.. well, you'll see. Hope you like it! Enjoy!


**Sooooo... First slash story, yayyyy! ^O^ ummm... yeah. I was talking with my friend and we agreed it would be really cute if Dil was gay, but I couldn't really find any fics where he was... Sooo... (well, that weren't incest-that's not really my thing) But yeah! Just a short little one-shot from Tommy's point of view... Hope you like it!**

**Oh, and if you don't like, boy, I've got the solution for you!  
**

**Don't read.  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Tommy had his… suspicions about his brother. He never shared them with anyone just in case they were just his imagination, and he would never spread rumors about his brother, accidentally or otherwise. He never brought them up, either; what if it was just in his head and then Dil became angry with him for assuming things?

Part of Tommy knew Dil would probably just brush it off with a laugh, but he didn't want to take the risk. And what if they weren't just suspicions? What if Tommy was right? Tommy wasn't completely sure what he would do, but he knew that he didn't want to find out until Dil wanted him to. His suspicions were strengthened when he first met Charles. He was a nice boy, outgoing, kind, and he fit right into their group immediately. Every time he was around Tommy would pay close attention to Dil, and often saw his cheeks dusted with a rare hint of pink.

The first one to notice, also, was surprisingly Kimi. She confronted him once after Charles had left and Dil ran up to his room, saying something about an alien signal he'd been working on recently.

"Uh… Tommy?" Tommy turned and smiled at the purple-haired teen.

"Yeah? What's up?" Kimi shifted a bit, and Tommy frowned.

"Is… Is Dil gay?" Tommy's eyes widened and he glanced around automatically, though he already knew the room was empty besides the two.

"Where did you hear that?" he asked quietly.

"No where, I just… I just kind of wondered, because he seems to like that Charles guy a lot…" Tommy hesitated a minute before stepping closer to her, determined that his brother and the point of their subject not hear.

"I think he might be, but I'm not sure, so don't tell anyone, alright? I don't want to spread rumors about him or anything, and if he is, he might not want us to know yet." Kimi nodded and smiled.

"No problem, Tommy."

With that, she left, and never brought up the subject again, which Tommy was thankful for. After a while the subject had almost dropped from the back of his mind, until one day, he stumbled into the kitchen for a snack to find that it wasn't exactly empty. His little brother, Dil, and Charles were locked in an embrace. Dil had his arms slung around the slightly taller boy's shoulders while Charles' were wrapped tightly around his waist, their heads tilted lips moving heatedly in sinc.

Tommy gaped for a moment more before clearing his throat a bit. It was quiet, but enough. Dil and Charles sprung apart as if blasted with cold water. Once their eyes alighted on who had interrupted, Charles' face immediately reddened and he ducked his head. Tommy caught his brother's eye, and Dil grinned a bit though his face was pink, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Guess I don't have to worry about telling you, too, now." Tommy smiled a bit at his brother and winked.

"You never did." Dil smiled thankfully at him, and Tommy turned to Charles, who gained enough courage to meet the older boy's eye.

"You take care of my brother, alright? Don't you dare hurt him," Tommy warned with a smile, though the message was obviously to be taken seriously. Charles smiled a bit and nodded that he understood, and Tommy shook his head, still grinning, before turning and walking out, leaving the two boys to their 'activities'.

Yes, Tommy had his suspicions. Now that they were confirmed, he knew that no matter what happened, Tommy would stand by his brother no matter what… even when his tongue was in his boyfriend's mouth.

* * *

**Lol... that last part had me laughing... I was unsure whether to put it, but I did, so HA :) So anyways... Hope you liked it! Reviews and things are welcome,,,, love ya bye!**


End file.
